


Mendicant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [716]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony, the good samaritan.





	Mendicant

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/17/2001 for the word [mendicant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/17/mendicant).
> 
> mendicant  
> A beggar; especially, one who makes a business of begging.  
> A member of an order of friars forbidden to acquire landed property and required to be supported by alms.  
> Practicing beggary; begging; living on alms; as, mendicant friars.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #373 Late.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Mendicant

“You’re late, DiNozzo.” Gibbs barked.

“Sorry, boss. I would have been here on time, but there was a mendicant on the street and I had to stop and get him setup at a shelter and with food and water.” Tony explained.

“How pretty was she?” Ziva questioned pointedly.

“What?” Tony looked at Ziva confused before he figured out what Ziva was talking about still worrying about the beggar man, he’d rescued. “Oh. she had shapely legs and lots of curves.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He’d find out more from his SFA later. For now, “Back to work people. We have cold cases to solve.”

“Aw, Boss. Cold cases, really?” Tony whined.

Gibbs glared and Tony quickly shut up, quickly turning on his computer and getting to work.

**Author's Note:**

> For those, who care/are paying attention, I have a job offer and expect to start a job again on 6/26.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
